


The Potter Marauders

by Immortal Sailor Cosmos (Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn), Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn



Series: Potter Through the Ages [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal%20Sailor%20Cosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn
Summary: The Ficlets of Harry's life After the War (focusing on his children).Part of Potter Through the Ages; part of a 5 part ficlet group, each chapter is chronological within itself and numbered to be chronological to the whole.





	1. 3. Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr tags #PttA and #tPM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny finally talk

Harry looked around Grimmauld Place. All the cursed objects were gone as was Walburga Black, and there were pictures of his parents and Sirius around the house. Some of Regulus’ photos were around the wall too. Harry nodded his head. With his Holly and Phoenix feather wand repaired and the house remodeled he was ready to put the Elder wand back in Dumbledore’s tomb. Then he could head over to the Weasely’s for Sunday dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry Floo’d into the Burrow it was to find Ginny waiting for him. “Hi.” Merlin, that was a terrible greeting.  
“Hello Harry.” She smiled at him. This was the first time they had been alone together since the War ended.  
“I’m sorry, about, all last year. I didn’t, I couldn’t. I wanted to protect you.” He tried to explain, he knew his reasons for their break up had frustrated her, and he knew she understood why he had done it, but he thought he should apologize anyway. He knew he had hurt her, even if he hadn’t wanted to.  
“I understand, and I appreciate that, but I can protect myself.” She met his stare, a serious look on her face.  
“I know, but, I. At the end, when you all thought I was dead. I almost was.” He hadn’t told anyone else about this, but he he could tell her, some of it.  
“Oh Harry! It was terrifying when I thought you were dead.” The smile had faded, and her face was full of pain.  
“But I knew you were still here, so I, well. I had something to live for.” He didn’t want to talk about the details too much, but he needed her to understand that he wouldn’t still be here if she wasn’t.  
“I’d be happy to be your something to live for if I could have my boyfriend back.” Her smile was still pained, but it was softer too. She was standing right in front of him now.  
Harry smiled, “Would you like to go with me to the first Hogsmade Weekend at Hogwarts?”  
Ginny’s smile was wide and bright, “I’d love to.”


	2. 5. Harry and Ginny at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny dating happily, again.
> 
> Tumblr Tag #tPM and #PttA  
> [Tumblr](https://immortalcosmicsaturn.tumblr.com) Tag [#tPM](https://immortalcosmicsaturn.tumblr.com/tagged/tPM) and [#PttA](https://immortalcosmicsaturn.tumblr.com/tagged/PttA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget these are concurrent with The Not So Mundane Life of Dudley Dursely and The Many Snapshots of Teddy Lupin, so the chapters will be numbered chronologically (within the same year, anyway) over all the ficlet series'

Harry smiled out the window at the grounds. The first Hogsmade weekend had come and gone, and things with Ginny were going great. He was thinking of setting up a surprise date by the lake next weekend. Hogsmade may have been a good time for a date, but it wasn’t the only time. The weather was still mild, so a nice lunch by the lake would be good.

* * *

Harry looked up form his Transfiguration textbook, peaking at Ginny’s hair in front of him. He was sitting on the couch reading. And ginny was leaning on his legs, studying for her next exam. She had notes scattered around her on the floor, and a few textbooks as well. Occasionally she’d look at something in her notes before grabbing a textbook and leafing though it. Harry smiled, then, casually, let his hand drop. down by her shoulder. She barely reacted to the touch, bumping into his hand as she reached for a new parchment of notes. As she began reading, Harry started to play with some of her hair. She leaned back further to let him reach more. He relaxed against the arm of the couch, and went back to his reading, smiling.

* * *

Ginny watched Harry flying. Quidditch practice had been over for an hour, and the rest of the team had showered and gone back inside. Ginny had come back out, just to watch Harry unwind for a while. He didn’t relax nearly enough, but he had been able to get comfortable with their relationship much quicker then before their break up. Of course, they’d had a few weeks in summer to be together again before their first Hogsmade date, their second date, since they’d gone to Diagon Alley together over the summer.

He’d been so overwhelmed when Hagrid had shown him the Firebolt, recovered form the motorcycle’s sidecar a few days after the fight that had been the escape form his relatives’ house. She knew he occasionally visited Hedwig’s grave, behind Hagrid’s hut, here the half-Giant had buried her after he had recovered the broom and Harry’s school trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG People! I totally got this done yesterday!! So it has no beta, but hey, it's in June! (a day later than I wanted it to be, but considering it hasn't been 24 hours since I wrote it, well. I'll take what I can get.
> 
> More ranting about writing in my [immortalcosmicsaturn Tumblr](https://immortalcosmicsaturn.tumblr.com) [Updates](https://immortalcosmicsaturn.tumblr.com/tagged/updates) (specifically #16) coming next week!


End file.
